beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sho Tenma
Sho Tenma is the primary protagonist of the animated series, BeyWheelz. Sho is a member of Team Estrella and is renown as the BeyWheelz World Champion. He is a proud and powerful Wheeler with his lighting fast BeyWheel, Soaring Wing Pegasus. Personality Sho is a person of good morale, being the most powerful Wheeler there is does obtain him much envy from Wheelers, especially from his teammates. However, Sho holds a strong sense of justice and is a very kind person, not allowing his ego to inflate as well and remaining very humble. He is not above non pro wheeling and finds it an honor for people to recognize him for his reputation. Physical Appearance Sho Tenma appears to be a young teenage boy of average height and a slightly muscular build. He sports large spiky red hair with spikes that are covering his forehead, stretching to the top, and curved spikes at his two sides. Having a light skin tone and light blue-eyes, he wears a white T-shirt with a small black jacket with red and gold highlights. He also wears bronze finger-less gloves with a gold linear highlight appearing on them. Lastly, Sho manages a brown belt with a silver centre and red pants with front pockets. His shoes then consist of round red boots with a white highlight and one white strap putting it all together. History BeyWheelz The World Championships Sho Tenma, sets the stage in the BeyWheelz World Championships as he is very close to become the No. 1 Wheeler in the World. Making it to the finals with his Soaring Wing Pegasus, Sho takes on his rival and friend, Jin Ryu who uses Doom Fire Drago. The first round is a Crash battle where, Sho underestimates L-Drago's strength which costs him the first round, giving Jin an early lead. In the second round race battle, Pegasus has a clear advantage over Jin's L-Drago. By utilizing this, Jin underestimated Pegasus' speed and gave Sho the second round victory. In the final round stunt battle, Jin and Sho agree on making the round a sleep out only stunt battle. Aiming for an absolute victory, Pegasus is constantly pressured by L-Drago's strength but Sho's determination leads him to use his opponents power into his speed and uses this to launch his special move and defeat L-Drago in a sleep out. After winning the best of three rounds, Sho wins the final match of the tournament, allowing him to claim the title of Number 1. Wheeler in the world. The Battle for BeyWheelz After winning the world championships, Sho returns to home style wheeling in the park against Leon. After displaying his skills by defeating Leon, other wheelers challenge Sho in hopes of proving themselves to Sho's Team Estrella. Leon disagrees at first, but Sho and Jin are able to talk him into allowing the Wheelers to battle Team Estrella. They decide to hold tryouts for wheelers who want to be on Team Estrella, which causes a boom in the community of BeyWheelz. In the mist of the all the Chaos, a group of Wheelers who refer to themselves as the Dominators appear and disrupt everything. Because Sho isn't present during the attack, he is surprised to hear of this when his fans rush to him for his aid. Team Estrella heads to the scene of the crime and stops the Dominators in time before they scrap all the wheelers beys. Leon decides to take on the Dominators' wheeler Gigante. Sho supports Leon from the sidelines until Leon wins. The Dominators flee as Team Estrella claims victory. Even after fighting Dominators off, it is only the begging as the Dominators begin to harass Wheelers all over the city, while Sho and his team are the only ones who are able to fend them off. Tired of there antics, Sho and Jin head to DREAM headquarters to gain information from Ryan, who is unable to supply any at all. While there, DREAM is openly challenged by the Dominators who plan to take over DREAM. Sho decides that he and Team Estrella will fight for DREAM as their representatives. Sho and Jin are met by Odin and Glen of the Dominators to battle for DREAM's fate in a tag team, absolute defeat match up. Sho displays that his speed is still far above his enemies but is unable to overpower Glen's FireBlaze and nearly is knocked from the stadium, forcing Jin to save him. Now backed in a corner, Sho and Jin use their special moves but are low balled by The Dominators who collapse the stadium, causing Drago to fall out which impulsively led to Jin touching his bey to save it, disqualifying the two from the match. Sho feels that it was an unfair end to the match but even he was defeated by Odin's special move; but still Sho refused to let the Dominators have DREAM. So as a settlement, the Dominators challenge Team Estrella to a five on five formal tournament that will fairly decide the fate of DREAM. Sho accepts but now he and his team must find three other members for Team Estrella. Unlikely Allies Sho and Jin decide to look in Das Vegas for worthy Wheelers to join the Team. They stumble apon The BeyWheelz Grand Prix; a large race between Beys on a twently lap stadium where two bladers named Marche Ovis and Nicole Spears stuck out amonst the contenders and took the top two spots in vicory. These two bladers found Jin talking negativley about the Grand Prix and decide to challenge he and Sho to prove their own strength, Estrella accepts to prove their strength to the crowd aswell. Estrella are not given a friendly welcome on stage as they are boo'd and pressured by the home crowd of Marche and Ovis; but Sho isn't about to give up and plans to get the crowd on Estrella's side. At the start Marche and Nicole easily outpace Sho and Jin but before they are able to lap them, Sho and Jon show off their battling skills as they are able to hold them back from gaining the lead. Soon enough Estrella is able to take the match, overpowering Striker and out menuevering Aries; Pegasus and Drago go for the gold and take the crowd back. This outrages Nicole and Marche as they join forces and work together to try and take on Estrella. They use a slipstream attack that crashes through Estrella's defences and nearly defeats them, but Sho is able to counter using his special move to turn their energy against them. Though even then they barrage Sho and hold his special move back, however Jin releases his special move to even the odds and eliminate Marche's Aries, leaving Nicole's Striker to Sho. In the final moments of the match Sho is able to defeat Striker in a sleep out; giving Estrella the win. After the battle Sho and Jin congradulate the two and Sho decides with Jin to ask Nicole and Marche join Team Estrella and the two gracefully accept and the new team embraces the joint cheers of the crowd. BeyWheelz Soaring Wing Pegasus - Sho's only known BeyWheel, It is based on the Pegasus-series of Beyblades. It is a powerful Speed Type BeyWheel that has great endurance, stamina and attack power. It has the ability to take in the opponents attacks and dish them back out with twice the strength. As the name fortells, Pegasus is able to Soar through the air with grace and crash down with it's wrath. Special Moves *'Tachyon Winger': Soaring Wing Pegasus shoots forward with enormous speed and power after using the opponents recoil to power itself, taking 100% of the opponents energy and dealing out 200% of its own. It is also able to use this as an aerial attack, used to grasp the air and crash down after taking in an opponent attack. BeyWheelz Battles Appearances *01. New Generation! *02. The Dominators Attack! *03. The Fateful Tag-Team Battle! *04. The Wheeler of the Wilderness! *05. Race! The Beywheelz Grand Prix! *06. Judgement Bey Begins! *07. The Law of the Dominators! *08. *09. *10. *11. *12. *13. Trivia *Sho is a variant for "Shou" (翔) which is Japanese for "soar" or "fly." **His surname, "Tenma" (天馬) is the Japanese for "flying horse," particularly Pegasus. *Sho bears similar design traits to the Beyblade: Metal Fury character, Yuki Mizusawa. *Sho is the BeyWheelz counterpart of the Metal Saga primary protagonist, Gingka Hagane. Gallery Sho and Pegasus.png BeyWheelz Grand Prix.png Jin and Sho.png Marche and Nicole join Estrella.png Marche vs Sho and Jin.png Sho and Jin lose.png Sho vs Ryu.png Category:BeyWheelz Characters